Series Yellow
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: After scavenging technologies of lost civilizations and eras, Tenaya 7 returns to her master Venjix with a new pet.
1. Chapter 1

Loading… Loading… Loading…

.

Requesting reboot data…

.

Loading… Loading… Loding…

.

-0-0-0-

.

Terra Venture was seriously in need of a good brainstorming right now. That was the thought of Kendrix, pink ranger of the Lost Galaxy team.

The problem has it's origin in planet Earth. Said planet was quarantined, whose prohibited distance doesn't span below that of two light-years. This computer entity known as Venjix – a computer-AI-turned-virus – infected all nearby computer vessels with the capabilities of intercommunications. It infected everything, from cell phones, emails, text messages, even those prehistoric beepers. The Venjix virus could even lay dormant in any computer file, until the virus could find a proper environment for it to infect. As such, it took only approximately two months for the intergalactic federations to completely ban vessels from ever crossing the planet's solar system.

All capable colonies and civilizations were then assembled to create a proper anti-virus for the entity. And lately, even after months after the ban being established, all hope for an anti-virus was close to a big fat null.

Kendix sighed. That wasn't the only problem; due to the virus being unleashed in the Earth's internet, it had infected just about anything electrical in the planet. And this ultimately lead to the close-to-extinction moment of humans on Earth. If it wasn't for the team of Andros evacuating as many people there, the race of mankind of Earth would've been extinct by now.

Little did they know that Andros and his teams' act of heroism and bravery would soon shift into something they could never have anticipated. Since there were currently no available alpha-level habitable planets for those people they had evacuated, and with their numbers reaching up to hundreds of millions, it was close to impossible to find a proper place the Earth people could call their temporary home. Let's not forget, the humankind from Earth isn't ready for other civilizations' technological advancements. Call it culture shock, if you will.

Then there's also intergalactic politics. Stupid intergalactic politics and their protocols. Who even thought of implementing the rule of preventing all civilizations from doing technological colonization to a level 5 underdeveloped planet, well in our present case–an entire planet's worth of refugees, anyway? Sure, there's the thought that every civilization should be allowed to grow and advance on its own pace (and with very minute to no external factors being involved) but it's preposterous! These people are _homeless_. And with those laws forbidding the Earth populace from getting integrated into the more advanced civilizations – civilizations who could easily handle their populations growing to a couple hundred million more – that left their choices severely constrained.

With nowhere to go, the team of Andros did their worst case scenario; splitting and sending all those millions of people to Terra Venture and other space colonies – not exceeding those of the Gamma class. While, the people of Kendrix's_ own_ colony had accepted them with open arms, they didn't have enough _resources_ to keep all of them. In fact, no colony could handle their numbers, even if they've been split a couple of hundreds times over. With Terra Venture numbers almost doubling overnight, their resource consumption has more or less doubled too.

"Everything okay?" Kai asked, typing furiously on the computer.

Kendrix sighed, "I'm just… worried. About it all…"

"What about?"

Kendrix looked at her friend, "Our physical resources are dwindling twice as fast now. Prices are hiking up at a staggering rate, and let's not forget the spiking up of pollution levels here on Terra Venture. Sooner or later we're in for some serious trouble."

Kai stopped with his work and turned to her. He knew what she was talking about. Tensions were also rising between the two factions. Add that to the Venjix threat coming their way, as there were already reports of other Venjix-infected nearby solar systems, and you've got yourself an intergalactic apocalypse that might surpass any of the evils they've faced.

However, somehow, Kai wasn't _that_ worried. Call it his gutting feeling.

"It's… gonna be okay." Besides, there was news that a new Team had assembled in Earth. If they needed something to believe in, it's in the current Power Rangers.

Kendrix nodded, rather hesitantly, "I hope you are right, Kai." She sighed and returned to her work, "I really hope you are."

The two then started to type furiously on there computer consoles, taking in all the silence when the room's sirens started to flare up.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Report."

There was a fast string of button-mashing that echoed inside the room as a man in red took his seat. While, this was not an unusual event, there was this feeling; a feeling that told him and everyone else that something bad was lurking. And more than the _ordinary_ bad they can handle on a regular basis.

"There's a major… negative energy… concentrating in…" More typing, then a gasp, "Andros, there's major fluctuation of some kind of energy in Earth. It's a miracle we're able to pick it up considering the situation there."

Another voice spoke up, "And what's weirder," all eyes turned to a girl with black-hair, "is that the energy reading is giving a high concentration of yellow energy."

The man in a black themed suit asked, "I don't follow, Cas."

"Yellow light. As in yellow energy from the Morphing Grid."

Andros placed a hand over his chin, "It's possible that it's a Ranger who recently found Power." Even he doubted his own words though; any Ranger team would have the three primary colors. That's just how things worked.

Cassie nodded, and typed something on her keyboard again, "But here's the weirdest part. It's a collection of negative _yellow_ energy. The last time something like this happened in this scale was when…" There was a lump in her throat. Of all possible 'worst things in the book' to happen right now, _this_ just has to be it. Especially since it cost her – and Kendrix – so much suffering.

One yellow ranger stood strong, "Don't tell me." It got personal when these… things show up. Especially when it represented your color.

TJ looked at his teammate, "Ash, its true. It's a Psycho Ranger."

.

-0-0-0-

.

Request for data reboot: Pending…

Request for data reboot: Granted.

Purpose of vessel: Loading… Loading…

Loading complete.

I must… Kill.

_Kill_.

I must. **kill**.

I must. **hunt**.

Processing… Processing… Internal Processing…

Must. Search for threat. Must. Find target.

Processing… Processing… Scanning perimeter…

Loading… Loading…

Detection confirmed. Target confirmed.

Location… confirmed.

Response: Eliminate threat. IFF protocol activated.

Threat elimination. Activated.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Master, we've done it."

"I am most impressed… Tenaya 7."

Her hand reached for their newest creation. It had been a pain in the butt with all the data processing she had to go through for this little puppet. All those nonsensical information she had scavenged from different forgotten eras and civilizations all throughout the galaxy, only to get snippets of those valued codes and raw materials. Also let's not forget those surviving Machine Empire rebels. They were truly a thorn on her side, but studying their circuitry and schematics… if Tenaya wasn't so proud, she would admit that those were pretty interesting. Fortunately for her, she was patient, and hard-working. With this newest pet… it might even be possible to finally defeat those Ranger scum.

"Arise, my creation." All of those wiring attached to their puppet sent a jolt of electricity to the vessel. "ARISE!" their puppet sat up. "ARISE! MY YELLOW PSYCHO RANGER."

* * *

**A/N**: This story actually came to me when I was listening to Lambda 11's theme 'Sword of Doom' from the game Blazblue while I was watching Super Samurai. In a way, I have modeled the current psycho ranger into Blazblue's Anti-Sankishin Core Units. Anyhow, this is just a short story, since I am still kinda bummed that RPM didn't have an inter-team episode crossover on it's own storyline. So yeah. Hope you could give constructive criticisms. And yeah, I may not be 100% accurate with my details in the Power Ranger universe, but I'd be more than happy to edit it out if you guys could spot one and point it out.


	2. Chapter 2

-0-0-0-

.

"Did you forget the cheese?"

A messy-haired man shook negative, "Bought parmesan, the aged one, just like you said it."

A girl with a respectable height turned to a redhead, "Are you done wiping the tables?" His reaction was like a child in a candy store, "Of course!"

She then turned to a fit yet curvy young woman, "Then let's get this party started."

"Sure thing, Hayley." The curvy woman said, slipping her apron on.

The last one of their group arrived, a girl with wavy hair and her signature mole just a few centimeters away from her left eye, "Another day in the Pitstop."

The laughter that followed soon ended when the latest TV special aired, "And another monster in paradise." Quipped the taller guy with a goofy grin.

The redhead male turned to the television, "Can't they make those monsters a bit more intimidating?"

The two ladies beside him shrugged, "Well, once you've seen one… you've seen them all."

Hayley shook her head, "C'mon… we've got a business to attend to." She flipped the sign open, and the assembled group of people outside started pouring in the Pitstop.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Summer Landsdown was currently not in a position to think. A kick to the gut here, an elbow to the side there. Oh! Must evade that…

"A little help here!" she turned to her teammate and gave a reckless tackle to the monster attacking Series Green. "Thanks, Summer."

"No problem…"

The team had regrouped; Summer just can't help but feel everything was turning into a routine. A monster shows up, said monster starts terrorizing, they show up, they exchange cheesy comebacks (seriously, even she's at it!), they beat monster, which reminds her.

"Engine cells, activate! Fire!"

Then monster goes big, they summon their zords. They fight and…

"Major Boom time!"

A few minutes later, the group arrived back in their base, with Dr. K congratulating them for another well job. Silently, she slipped away from the group and headed out to town. With the weekly monster vanquished, Summer just wanted… some time on her own.

The city of Corinth looked… normal. Aside from the fact that most of the environment is artificial, it looks and feels normal.

The sky was cloudless, and the sun shone brightly. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of the artificial nature surrounding her. They had even recreated the scent of nature. She wondered it they had a strong air freshener somewhere around.

She was just about to look when her stomach grumbled. Currently, she was in an unfamiliar district. She should phone headquarters just in case. But, the weekly monster's vanquished. It'll probably take a couple of days before another one shows up.

Looking around, her eyes set upon a modest-looking but homey pizza house. _Ooh~_ She thought.

"It's been a while since I've eaten pizza." And with that, she started walking.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Charlie 'Chip' Thorn was trying to balance three trays of pizza with his hands and head. Growing up and living with so many younger cousins, Chip has mastered this neat trick just to get their attention so they'd behave during meals. Well, maybe training as a knight might've helped too, but he was doing this way before that. And the customers seemed to like his little display, some were even cheering for him as he walked.

"Chip! Be careful." Someone had grabbed the tray that was on top of his head.

He turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry, Lily." He gave a lopsided grin, "its fun doing it."

"Well, Kira doesn't like it." She laughed when she noticed Chip shrinking under Kira's glare.

"Here," grabbed another tray from him, "I'll do this, and you could go help Dustin at the back."

Chip handed a big saucer to some customer and nodded, "Okay, thanks Lily."

There was a chime on the entrance door, and immediately, all the staff members turned to greet their newest customer.

"Hello, and welcome to the Yellow Pitstop." Kira Ford did their greeting protocol with a sincere smile, "How may I help you…?"

A girl clad in a yellow was eyeing the restaurant like a girl in her first time in a candy store. And the fact that the whole store was decorated in yellow theme made her ecstatic. When the pretty girl with medium height smiled at her, she just couldn't help but return the favor, "Hi! You guys really serve pizza here?"

Summer felt idiotic for asking such a stupid question, but she just couldn't help it! It had been a long time since she had eaten one, at least one that was _inside_ a real and genuine pizza parlour. She remembered a time when she – along with her parents – used to come to a similar restaurant near her home before the whole Venjix invasion. She remembered the vague smell of the melted cheese, the hot toppings, the fresh herbs… it was such a pleasant feeling.

"Well, why don't you take a seat here," the kind person guided her to an uninhabited table that was near the glass windows, "Here's the menu, and just call me when you decide to order, okay?"

Summer smiled at the girl looking over the choices in the menu.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Holy mother of-! Is that?"

"Dude!"

"Hey isn't that?"

Kira Ford entered the kitchens, only to find her three colleagues watching her customer.

She cleared her throat for a bit, "I don't suppose you're all on a break?"

"Hey Kira, isn't that?" The other woman pointed to the sandy-haired customer in yellow clothing.

"Yes, that's her… now, where-"

While Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks felt proud of seeing his 'Ranger Descendant,' he just can't help but feel a bit bummed out with the lack of yellow males. "Dude! No fellow yellow dude?"

Chip patted his shoulder, "Look's like it's still us, Dustin."

"Do you think she… knows about us?" Lily asked, watching the girl. Like all Rangers, there was some air around her that made her standoffish and usually senior rangers could fish out their successor like they were a big piece of pepper stuck in a salt shaker. Master Mao, Cameron and Halley theorize that it's the passive effect of being linked with the Morphing Grid.

"That's not really possible," all four eyes looked at their boss, "Cam, Billy and I made sure that their databases wouldn't have any information about the past teams." She walked to the oven and checked the baking pizza.

"Why's that Halley?" Kira was curious. Of course she knew it was for their own good. Anything Hayley does ranger-related is always for the best. And she was usually the one who never questioned it.

"Call it your protection," when everyone gave incredulous looks, she explained, "Venjix is a computer entity capable of human assessments and emotions. And he has access to the most advance technology thanks to his virus spreading throughout the galaxy. With information such as your… address, history and medical data, per se, he could very much… Recreate you."

She then turned to Kira, "Which reminds me, Kira… I think you've got a customer to serve."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Ready to order?"

Summer looked up from the menu, and saw the same girl earlier; she had a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. Summer couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something definitely going on. Her gut feeling didn't tell her it was a bad one, but there _was_ definitely something.

"I'll just take a normal pepperoni pizza," The girl named Kira – it was on her name tag – scribbled something on her notepad.

"Drinks then?"

"I'll take a can of soda… any soda."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Has anybody seen Summer?" Ziggy wanted to ask her about something. And he had been trying to find their yellow ranger since after they've beaten the weekly monster. Aside from genuinely thanking her for what she did earlier, he's also planning on asking where Dr. K hides all the junk food.

Dillon popped his head from under his car, "I saw her leave the base earlier." And with that, he slid back and continued doing whatever he was doing there.

"Oh… well in that case-"

Whatever he was about to say stopped his morpher sounded.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Tenaya 7 watched her master's newest creation. Such, anger… such tenacity… such unflappable will. It was such an awesome sight to behold.

The yellow Psycho Ranger was blasting out cars and buildings as the people all screamed and fled. Tenaya 7 can't help but feel… _something. _Envy? Contempt? Fear? She wasn't sure. Which, in retrospect, is certainly uncalled for.

However, it's only a matter of time before those Power Rangers, would arrive.

And arrive they did.

"It's so good to see you rangers," she said brandishing her weapon. "Oh, what's this… you seem to have a member missing…" Tenaya 7 remarked noticing Series Yellow's absence.

"Aren't you done for the day? What is it this time, Tenaya?" The red ranger asked, pointing to her.

"Oh, it's nothing… just another day…" she gave a dramatic sigh, "annihilating you."

Series Green snorted, really. "You mean, 'trying to annihilate' and we beat the crap of your monster, like, hours ago.." Before anyone else could continue, they were blasted from a hidden spot. Everyone watched as a ranger clad in yellow walked beside Tenaya.

"Elimination protocol. Activated."

* * *

**A/N**:


	3. Chapter 3

-0-0-0-

.

Hayley was watching the whole scene with the four rangers in the TV in their restaurant.

"Oh no…"

Kira too recognized the figure, but the others were kept still wondering. "Is that…? but Hayley… I thought–"

Chip once read an article in an urban legend website. About the evil Psycho Rangers; a ranger team tainted by evil. He actually thought it was funny. An evil ranger team. It wasn't funny anymore when he watched how the Yellow Psycho Ranger practically tore her opponents apart. And what's worse, Hayley and Kira looked like they were worried. He's never seen those face from them before. Even Dustin looked a pale.

The youngest yellow ranger was already headed for the door, with Kira trying to stop her. Kira doesn't even know why she was stopping her. They would joke that all those weekly monsters were simply bumps on the road; Chip referred them as fodder, for grinding experience points, likening the fights as a way to level-up. But this was different. A ranger once _died_ dealing with these things. And that made this situation much tenser.

"About the bill," Summer started, eyes burning with determination, "Send a tab to the Landsdown family. Here's my card," she brought out a business card and handed it to her. And with that, she left.

Lily walked to where Kira was, and stared at the place where she'd been once. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" Kira sighed, "It's not just you Lily." She pointed to Dustin and Chip wearing worried and serious faces, "It's a ranger thing."

"Can't we do something?" Dustin asked, watching the RPM team getting creamed on TV.

No one really knew.

.

-0-0-0-

.

There were many words used to describe Halley, being an over-thinker is one of them.

It all happened after the whole Venjix fiasco. With Andro's team evacuating at least 45 percent of the global population, all the previous ranger teams were split accordingly. All of Zordon's rangers, headed by Tommy, decided that they would follow the people in the space colonies. With Adam being their last fort of defense since he was the only ranger - aside from Andro's team - who could morph thanks to the Sentinel Knight from back then. And everyone was further divided when the Integrated Federation of Advance Civilizations (or the guys trying to maintain order in most of the universe) decided to split all of the refugees due to something about upholding, and she will quote them, 'the human race's integrity as a developing civilization' whatever that means.

As far as Halley knew, there were only four major human concentration camps left in the planet. There's Lightspeed Rescue's Aquabase – who had been remodeled into an undersea metropolis. There, the only functional rangers were Tori and Madison from the Ninja Storm and Mystic Force team – with Carter and his team providing backup and support. Using their element; both Maddie and Tori managed to keep that place safe, with Madison being their main defense because of her magic and Tori as her support. Alpha 6 was also with team Lightspeed Rescue. He was there trying to find ways of how to tap the Lightspeed Rescue's team back into the Morphing Grid – as well as try and create an antivirus with Ethan, Dax, and Billy Cranston, who went back to Earth when Andros rallied help in rescuing the world's populace.

Since it was hard to have an open line communication there, Halley wasn't sure if they were okay. Her worries were probably based up on the Aquabase housing the largest amount of blue ranger concentration. Even Max was there with some of Animaria's aquatic zords as some line of defense. And this got her worried. If the Yellow Psycho ranger was here, there might be a possibility that the other Psycho rangers would follow suit and appear soon. With the blue Psycho ranger going there just because. She should contact them later, just to warn them.

Another human shelter was the floating city of Animaria. That was a city that completely eluded her, because even with Chip's magic – magic, as the only thing Venjix is incapable of tracing – communication was impossible since according to him, there was a magical force field or cloaking spell surrounding that place. Dustin told her, that Shane was there when the Venjix Purge started, and was probably stranded there ever since. She wasn't exactly sure how Wild Force operated too since, according to Udonna, the spell they used for their floating city required at least a freely given blood sacrifice from a powerful human being. And the only one that fits that prerequisite would be a Power Ranger. Or Princess Shayla herself.

What's weirder is that the magic that had been used to power their spell came from a person of the black affinity. Halley knew that Danny was probably the only black ranger there, but it could be possible that the sacrifice came from somebody else. Princess Shayla wasn't the type of person who would resort to blood sacrifice–and to sacrifice herself would be a huge disadvantage since she needed to be alive to fully support the floating city. What Hayley does know – however – is that the Animarium was safe. And well-guarded. C'mon, Hayley, she told herself, they have a whole battalion of zords guarding the city too.

The last of the major bases would be Briarwood. With two of the original Mystic Force team gone, for the other concentration camps' safety, they had resorted to a magical field barrier. A place where no one could get in and a place where no one could get out. At least not by conventional means. The magic they had used was both similar and different from Animarium. For one thing, they just completely removed the city from the map – a good mirage and a lot of electrical influx to hinder Venjix into ever discovering their city as well as adding a spell that replicated the weird phenomenon of the Bermuda Triangle then viola, Briarwood no longer exists in the world. Well _that_, or Briarwood was on an entirely different dimension. Hayley wasn't sure because the way how Chip described it was very confusing.

Apparently, Merrick was currently situated at Briarwood, taking up a forced residency at Rootcore because he was there when the Venjix purge started. Aside from Merrick, Conner and the remaining members of team Overdrive was stationed there. Just in case.

The last camp was the newly reformed and newly integrated fighting academies, like the Academies of Thunder and Wind as well as the many temples of Pai Zhuq. They were scattered all throughout the world but what they lack in size, they make up for in numbers. They had completely forbidden the use of technology, because the last time they did, Cam had been immediately surrounded by Grinders, and has led to the destruction of the original Wind Ninja Academy at Blue Bay Harbor. So they went all nomadic, using their ways of their art like their jutsu to hide from the enemy.

Currently, Cam and his father were situated at the Thunder Academy with Hunter and Blake, with Casey from Jungle Fury providing them as their major ranger support. Theo led his academy with Jared and Camille, and went underground, hidden beneath the earth. The other masters were probably located in other academies all over the globe. Sensei Ji also had dispersed his rangers among the many academies of fighting. The last Hayley has heard from the Samurai team, Kevin and Mia were with Theo, while Mike and Emily was situated in the Aquabase. Jayden and Antonio were with Udonna's rangers. Since Udonna and her three rangers were keeping the wards intact, they were undermanned (with those of morphable rangers that is) and were severely vulnerable in case they get attacked by Venjix or from other forces.

With all these information, she tried to assess the problem.

Corinth has the highest concentration of former yellow rangers. Fully _morph-able_ former yellow rangers. Aside from Dustin, that is. That's probably why the yellow Psycho Ranger came here first.

_Get your act together Hayley_. She has to let the other's know first. First, she's gonna need Chip's communication spells later. Now, how to properly handle the situation. All former ranger teams were required to stay alert when a new face of evil arises. But they are to never interfere if a new team of rangers would show up. Team growth, that's what it's for. That's what Alpha 6 told her. It's only on special occasions, when a former face of evil would resurface, that former rangers could help the new rangers. Though the former Rangers were sure they could fight the fight when Venjix first appeared, to them, somehow, every ranger knew that this wasn't their battle. That a new team would emerge and take up that fight. So everyone decided that it's best to protect what's left of humanity, waiting for the day the new team would beat their enemy.

A knock woke Halley up from her concentration, "Yes Kira?"

Dustin, Lily and Chip were beside her, "We're going in."

Halley sighed.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Ziggy was starting to wonder if he had an intimate relationship with floor. Every time he stood up, this new enemy kept on knocking him down.

He looked at his teammates. No doing so hot either.

"We can't just keep on getting knocked down. We have to do something." Flynn said, after he had crashed into Gem and Gemma.

"Easy for you to say…" Dillon grunted as he tried to block her hits. Just as his enemy was about to give the final blow, a blast was sent, aiming to her chest.

"Don't worry guys I got ya." Series Yellow ran to his aid, with the other rangers regrouping around her.

"What took you?" Scott asked, limping a little.

"I'm here now, right?" she gave an easy laugh. She stared at the new enemy.

Steam was coming out from the enemy's joints. "Scanning. Scanning. Scanning Complete. Target identified as unidentified Yellow Ranger: Now initializing Idea Engine."

"What's she saying?" Flynn asked, getting into his fighting stance.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know." Dillon said, pulling out his blaster. The others followed him.

"IFF compatibility activated. Subject Type: Yellow Ranger. Team Info-search: Unknown. New Subject determined to be hostile."

The rangers, including Series Yellow, started to fire their blasters, only to their shots deflected by an erected shield. "Any better ideas?" Ziggy asked.

"High levels of Yellow Morphing Grid powers detected: Increasing threat level to: S." more steam came off from her joints, "Activate Termination Protocol" her visor flashed a deep read color, "Initiating Yellow Ranger Execution Sequence." And with that, she disappeared with the blink of an eye.

Summer, tightened her grip on her weapon, "Where'd she go?" a strong blow to the back sent her flying forward, face first to the ground. She grunted, and opened her eyes, with the sight of her enemy descending towards her, a kick aimed to her stomach.

"Summer!" her teammates screamed. She rolled to her side and avoided the impact. Her opponent's attack was so strong that it created a crater on the floor. Her teammates tried to get the enemy's attention, but this attackbot seemed to have a thing for Summer. And only kept on attacking her, occasionally sending blows to her teammates just so she could have her way with Summer.

"Why is it only attacking Series Yellow?" Dr. K asked out loud. Her voice echoing through their helmets.

"It's probably because of my magnetic personality. Or maybe my sunny disposition. I don't know." Summer hissed sarcastically, as she was given a hard tackle. She could feel herself demorphing as she hit the ground.

She limped as she tried to sit up, her eyes staring at her opponent's visor. With her teammates at least a couple of meters away from them, the least she could do was go down looking brave. Even if she felt scared.

Her opponent raised her weapon, a pair of daggers, and pointed it on her.

* * *

**A/N**: Please, do give me your constructive criticisms. I hope you liked the update.


	4. Chapter 4

-0-0-0-

.

Summer Landsdown could literally see her life flashing before her eyes. She could've laughed about it, only, well, she was probably gonna die now.

The enemy before her was about to thrust her daggers to her chest when an arrow shot through the air – aimed for the enemy's heart. The enemy caught it effortlessly, and she threw it on the floor.

"Rangers, I detect ranger energies different from our own in the vicinity. Keep your eyes open and stay alert."

"Uh… Doc." Ziggy said in his intercom.

"Doc."

"What is it Series Green?!" Dr. K hissed.

"Look!" Ziggy said, pointing to three yellow clad individuals. The all wore the same' Yellow Pitstop' shirt and Ziggy wondered if that was some acronym for a cool secret organization. There was a red-haired man, a small curvaceous brunette woman, and a lithe-looking brunette woman. All of them looked like they were in their early or mid-twenties.

"That's enough." A guy with red hair said. In his hand was a bow that looked like it was made from twisted wood. His quiver slung on his side, and it contained at least a dozen or more arrows. He looked no older than 23, but Summer thought he looked familiar.

"What're you doing here, Yellow Psycho Ranger?" A short but curvaceous woman asked. She held a six-foot long wooden stick in her hand.

"Civilians?" Dr. K yelled indignantly, "What're civilians doing here?"

Tenaya 7 knew that these were no ordinary people. The fact that they know what a Psycho Ranger was is enough to warrant that. There were no accounts on her and Corinth's database about people knowing about the fabled Psycho Rangers. Civilians or not, she was not about to be stopped by mere humans.

She snapped her fingers and two dozen attackbots came rushing towards the three.

"Rangers!" Dr. K. yelled, "You have to protect those civilian-"

"But what about-" Dillon's eyes wandered to the four unknown people, and his jaw dropped. Those three people knew how to fight. And they fought well. He watched as the shorter woman carrying the stick did this insane kungfu twists and turns, wait is that a mop? The man carrying the bow, not only fired shots, but he also used the bow to deliver severe blows that end up destroying the bots. He could recall Ziggy telling him about this man named Hawkeye from somewhere, comics he said, and Dillion immediately likened him to this redhead. The other woman had no weapons and was fighting bare fisted. But her level of technique was far superior to any of them, it was like, she was dancing a dangerous dance.

The Psycho Ranger stood up, forgetting Summer for a moment, and turned to one of them, particularly the redhead with a bow. "System Rebooting: Idea Engine status normal. Beginning surge on target data. Subject determined to exhibit affinity to the Morphing Grid. Morphing Grid Affinity: Yellow. Hyperlinking… complete. Subject Type Number: 14, Mystic Force. Zeta restriction released: Anti-Mystic Force System activate." She raised a hand, "Initiating link with the Morphing Grid: Summoning Magi Staff Crossbow Mode." And just like that, a crossbow emerged from nothing.

"Hey! That's my weapon!" The red haired man yelled, reading three arrows for her.

"I never knew they could do that." woman fighting with her fists said, watching as the red haired man fired the three arrows. All of which was evaded by her enemy.

Amidst all these, Summer could feel herself sinking. "Shh." Said a man wearing blank tunic with yellow prints. She just nodded; anything is better than her untimely death right? No one noticed Summer descending completely underground.

"Who are you?" she asked, being carried by the man wearing a weird headgear. It was weird to glide through the ground. She thought it would feel like being squished but it just kinda felt like gliding in water.

"Help." He said as he emerged from the ground, just behind her teammates.

"Got her?" The woman with a long stick yelled. The man nodded.

Summer then ran to her teammates, "Guys!"

Her teammates were happy that she was fine now, and they managed to compose themselves as Dr. K screamed on the intercom, "Rangers! What are you doing? I do not care if they can fight; they are still _civilians_. And said civilians need your help. Now."

Currently, the three individuals had managed to keep the enemy and the attackbots at bay. "We could really appreciate that!" the woman fighting with her fist said, elbowing a random opponent.

The redhead was squaring off with the new enemy, and seemed to manage a standstill between the arrows being exchanged.. The tide was put into his favor when Flynn rushed to his aid.

"We've got this." He told the redhead.

The man nodded, "Okay." And went to help his companions.

Ziggy and Scott helped the woman who was using the long stick, and Gen and Gemma helped the other one.

"Well then," the woman who held the stick said after they've regrouped, "Ready guys?"

The redhead and the other woman nodded, "Ready."

Summer was watching them; it's as if they've faced something like this before. She saw the man bring out the ugliest and bulkiest looking cellphone she's ever seen, the woman with a stick brought out this cool-looking sunglasses, and other woman's bracelet turned into a-

"A morpher." Dillon whispered beside her.

"It can't be…" she mouthed.

"Magical source, mystic force!" the red head yelled.

"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" said the small woman.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said the lithe looking woman.

There was a flash, and Summer knew all hell was unleashed that day.

* * *

**A/N**: Short, I know but it was fun to write :D I'm rewatching RPM to see if I had inconsistencies. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

-0-0-0-

.

Tenaya 7 held their little pet as they went back into the lair of her master.

It didn't really bode well having to fight three _more_ rangers. She had known for quite some time about the previous teams, but had never really seen any of them face-to-face; the infected colonies and solar systems she been through only had snippets of records of them. Especially of this _Lost Galaxy_ team, but according to most of their databases, the _Lost Galaxy_ team had relocated far from where they were originally from, farther from Earth it would seem. From the very few information that she could gather, the only thing she knew about the other teams were that, most of them were inactive.

Still, it wasn't all that bad. Today was, according to her master, a test run. Just to flesh out the kinks their new pet might have.

"I humbly apologize, Master," four words that she was surprised to come out from her out. "But we were unable to take care of the ranger pest."

The entity that is Venjix ignored it, "How is the tool?"

Tenaya had given her to those repair bots, fixing those that needed fixing. Her systems and speech patterns were to be tweaked later. "She seems… _adequate._" If her master had any empathy, he would've sensed the resentment in her voice.

"Obviously, we need to fix the bugs in her system." His one eye flashed brightly, "Well done, Tenaya."

"Sir."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"To tell you the truth, this could've gone way worse." Chip Thorn said in optimism.

Dustin's eyes was roaming around, Lily was seated on the floor (meditating, perhaps? Or sleeping. Chip wasn't sure) and Kira looked impassive.

It was Kira who broke the silence, "Well, Mesogog had a laser contraption pointed at me when _I_ was kidnapped, so I guess I couldn't argue with you."

Right after the current team's initial shock of finding three morphable Rangers, the Yellow Psycho Ranger immediately went berserk. Perhaps the idea of being in such close proximity of so _much_ Yellow Rangers had given her sensory overload or something. Steam came out from her joints, her body started to spasm and she started to speak gibberish.

"Power Ranger class Yellow detected. Attempting to apprehend targetssss-zzz-st… requesting data reboot... data reboot… denied… denied… denied… unable to reboot data… requesting-gggzt-zzt-zzt." was what she said if memory serves them right.

Tenaya 7 immediately grabbed her and took off, leaving an assembled group of attackbots for them to take care of as she fled.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before the last of the peons to fall. And after they had demorphed, guns were immediately pointed at them. But not blasters from Venjix's forces.

"Still, it was fun sticking it to Venjix." Chip said as he laid in one of the cots in his cell. They had their own cells, and it looked like the guards stationed to watch them were changing shifts now.

"Fun?" Lily asked, looking up. "Chip, you were sloppy."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were, I saw _seven_ obvious openings that I would've exploited if I fought you."

"Just because you're Pai Zhua doesn't mean you're…"

Kira's eyes were twitching, "Enough, yes, Chip, you were sloppy, but Lily, you weren't that much better than him."

"But…" the two of them protested.

"But nothing," Kira crossed her arms, "That was a Psycho Ranger, we don't have the luxury of becoming complacent here."

That shut the two of them up, at least for a while. Kira then looked at Dustin, "Options?"

"Not much, really." Was what he said.

"Well, what do we have?"

The ninja was still counting, "I can see five. Two minutes on a round-robin."

Lily stood up, "Doable?"

Dustin shrugged, "I can't really know for sure. I don't know the layout of the place."

Chip was about to materialize his spellhone, but Kita quickly recognized what he was about to do and stopped him. "Chip, not yet." When the redhead looked at her, Kira indicated the security cameras placed high above. Besides, they had Lily's morpher and they wouldn't risk leaving it behind. Actually, that was the only thing keeping them here, being the only morpher Colonel Truman had. They couldn't find Chip's because he made it vanish, Kira's morpher was literally part of her physiology now (since that incident with the Sentinel Knight), and Dustin can't really use his so he doesn't have it.

It was then that they heard footsteps coming towards them.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Honestly? I feel like I'm Ramza Beoulve here." Chip was tied on the chair he was sitting on. "Which is kind of awesome, really."

Colonel Truman's face didn't really intimidate him. Not when he's seen the cold fury of Udonna as Venjix's forces attacked Briarwood during the purge. The aged man started with the questions and Chip tried to answer them fully. Of course, Truman started with the trivial questions; _what's your name, where do you live, what do you do_, which Chip doesn't really understand because he can see that the man had Chip's file on him. It was when Truman started asking about him being a ranger that kind of threw a wrench in their _working_ relationship.

"Excuse me?"

"Ramza Beoulve. I know, he isn't really your conventional hero, but he was awesome." Chip looked at the man, like he grew three extra heads, "You don't know him?"

"I asked you a question." Truman thought he was the easiest to break, since the profiler that he had consulted has cited that his type of character is the one that's most malleable among them. It's almost two hours since he's been placed in his chair, and the young redhead wasn't budging.

"You want to know why I am a Power Ranger." Chip reworded his sentence.

"I don't believe that you are a Ranger, young man." His patience wasn't thinning one bit. But was getting a bit miffed by this kid's answers.

"Really? Then tell me, sir, what happened earlier? What did I do when I fought that new Venjix threat?"

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Me?" Lily found herself in the same position, but her restraints were far less tight that Chip's. Should she decide to leave, they would probably regret that. "I'm just a waitress."

"Who coincidentally worked with the same people who fought Venjix's forces earlier."

"And you're point is?" Lily's smile was sweet but haughty, a look she perfected during her academy days when men underestimated her.

"On the same work place. Yellow Pitstop, according to your file."

"Probably a coincidence." Lily waved him off.

Mason Truman placed her shades on the table. "Do you know what this is?"

Lily smiled, "Of course, it's mine."

"Tell me, what does it do?"

"I used it earlier, Colonel, you tell me."

"I know what you did, Lily…"

Lily frowned, "It's not that I can't tell you, it's just, I have no idea how this thing works. Someone just gave it to me back then."

"Who?"

"My teacher."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Kira Ford," Mason Truman was reading her bio, "Graduated from Reefside High, went to pursue a moderately successful singing career, you were having a concert in a nearby city the day the purge started."

"Moderately?" Oh no, he didn't.

"Never heard your songs."

Kira rolled her eyes and kept silent.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Dustin," Colonel was getting the idea that these bunch were… pretty colorful, still, he's seen all the types of people. Even before the Venjix purge. And rather than being irritated by them, he's actually finding them… interesting.

"That's me bro."

Mason Truman inserted Dustin's Corinth ID into a scanner, "You're a… ninja?"

Dustin grinned, "I'd like to say that I was joking around when I wrote that in my ID, but you and I both know that's not the case."

The older man nodded, "It seems to me that you're really just a citizen here."

"What about me being a ninja?"

"Well, there are all kinds of people here in Corinth; I seem to recall someone here claiming she's from the future. Scary woman that."

"You've met Jen?" Dustin titled his head, "She's pretty scary, but I guess she's just looking for Wes at that time. Don't worry, she's in a far, _far_, place now."

If the man was trying to make himself sound crazy, he's doing a pretty good job at that, but still, Mason Truman has questions that needed answers. Perhaps a bargain.

"Dustin Brooks, it seems to me that you really shouldn't be sitting here, but I do have to answer my superiors' questions, so let me propose a bargain-"

"My freedom over answers," Dustin cut in. The _third_ time Lothor escaped from the Abyss of Evil, only Tori was the operational Ranger. He, along with his the other inactive Ninja Storm teammates, was captured. Lothor in particular decided to _interview _him first and he is seeing some sort of similarities between this and then. Actually, he was pretty thankful that the Retro team pitched in, but the situation back then was pretty nasty. He grinned, honestly and genuinely, "I'm sorry, colonel, but I wouldn't betray my friends." He shrugged, "Besides, we're really not hiding anything, so feel free to your ask questions."

.

-0-0-0-

.

Dr. K was watching all of their interrogations from her computer screen. A team of three_ Yellow_ Rangers was enough to imbalance the Morphing Grid: she had to reconfigure and review the team's suits just to see if they are in maximum working order.

Colonel Truman has just finished interviewing the last captive, asking the guards on post to escort Dustin back to his prison cell.

"Well," the man asked her, "what do you think doctor?"

"Either we believe them or we don't. But I've never heard of other rangers, especially a group solely composed of one color. I've read Angela Fairweather's studies, and I've based most of my theories around her work, but I've never imagined a team like this. It's just unfathomable."

"I've met captain Willian Mitchell, and I've seen his team from back in the day. Before the purge started, and when the Venjix threat was growing, he was the one who spearheaded this domed city project. I guess we haven't really seen everything yet."

"So we believe them?"

.

-0-0-0-

.

"So what d'ja got on us?" Kira broke her silence when the colonel stopped asking his questions.

"Excuse me."

"There must be a reason why you're keeping average, reasonable citizens in maximum security holding cells."

"Well, you're not really average citizens are you?"

"So you now believe we're Power Rangers?"

"I think you're something else, entirely." He answered truthfully.

"You haven't answered my question, colonel." Kira leaned forward, the guards on post taking a stance when she moved.

"Stand down," the old man said, raising a hand. The officers stationed on the roomed relaxed, but still remained wary.

"I mean, it's not like we're in a story where the government's secretive and manipulative that's beyond reasonable, right? That's just too cliché."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"High treason," Colonel Truman told Chip.

"Really? You think we're here to sabotage Corinth?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me."

"Saboteurs, I like that." Chip's grin was childish, "Well, what do you want to hear?"

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Well, if I were to be honest," the Colonel watched as Dustin was led back to his cell, "I'd say they were pretty cooperative. But it seems like they are holding back, only answering questions that we already know." They only never answered questions that Colonel had no definite answers.

When asked who they were working for, all of them answered the same question, "The good guys."

"They seemed to know more than we do about that new threat earlier." Dr. K said, typing on her console as a full screen shot of the enemy earlier showed up on the screen.

"They called it a Psycho Ranger. Ever heard of that?"

Dr. K shook her head, "I've searched all of our databases, even checked those from our pre-Corinth archives, but there weren't anything about them."

They listened to the captives' conversation for a few minutes, though it was obvious that the prisoners know about them being eavesdropped.

"Didn't captain William Mitchell and Angela Fairweather work together? On the Aquabase Restoration Project?" the doctor asked.

He nodded, "Yes, they were also in charge of gathering refugees in California during the purge."

"Have you heard from them since? They could be working for them."

He shook his head, "As you know, opening communications between here and the outside world is…"

Dr. K nodded solemnly, "well, why don't we start with asking them-" she stopped.

Colonel Truman turned to what she was looking at, and saw Series Yellow talking to the prisoners.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Summer had watched the colonel's interrogation in a nearby room, through a one-sided mirror. What's unnerving is that, all of them seemed to have sensed her presence, and more than one had stared right at her during their interrogation.

But the thing about it was it didn't make her feel… threatened. While their gaze seemed to pierce through the one-sided mirror, it just felt like an older sibling was amused by a younger sibling's antics. Oh, they were haughty–almost proud–alright, but definitely not menacing.

The redhead saw her enter and immediately smiled, "Hi there."

The brunet had just been escorted back into his cell, and Summer had nodded to the guards as they left the room.

The curvaceous woman had a bright look on her face, "Hi, I would've loved to meet you on a better setting, but I guess Fate's always been like that."

"Like what?" Summer crossed her arms.

"Funny?" the lithe woman, on another cell, suggested.

Summer looked at her, "Hey, I… I've seen you before. The pizza place, you were there… all of you were there."

"God, was I like that when I found out about you guys?" the curvaceous woman asked, chuckling.

The brunet laughed, "Yeah, though I'd say, Chip here reacted the best."

"Hey, I was caught in the moment. And seeing you guys for the first time is pretty overwhelming." The redhead pouted.

"Still, didn't beat Nick's expression when he found out about the other teams." The lithe woman leaned into the wall, a self-satisfied but otherwise genuine smile on her lips. "What did Tori say? _Alpha males in a stressed environment_? Yeah, something like that."

"Teams?" Summer asked, not really feeling out of place. It felt to her that these people could've been her friends despite being prisoners. It also helped that these people acted like the reinforced cell they were in wasn't there.

"Can we tell her?" the redhead named Chip asked.

Kira shrugged, "Doesn't matter now."

Chip grinned, he seemed to do that a lot, "Well, young lady, I'd like you to know that you come from a line of very qualified, highly awesome, and exceedingly badass people."

"What?"

"You're our successor." The curvaceous woman said slyly.

Then, the alarms sounded.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm really not well-versed when it comes to interrogation scenes, still I tried my best. Hope you guys loved it :D


	6. Chapter 6

-0-0-0-

.

Vasquez knew something was going on the moment the colonel finished his interrogation on the five captives. There was just something about the way how they were _so_ cooperative that bothered her. True, she really has no jurisdiction over the matter but ever since the incident with Summer and Gemma, well, she's been trying extra hard to keep the city safe.

From her screen, she saw these people literally appear from nothing. In different parts of the command center. There was one near the Rangers' lounge room, where Flynn was doing his tinkering, one near the training area where Dillon was spending his time honing his skills, and two on their supposedly impenetrable maximum holding facility. Everyone around her were either clueless and in awe, or in a state of panic that had them shouting in their coms.

She knew things needed to be in order; fortunately Hicks started organizing stuff before everyone got too frazzled.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Alarms?" Colonel Truman wasn't really that surprised with the intrusion, the captives were pretty obvious that they were stalling time, but he was pretty miffed when Dr. K told him that they just appeared out of nowhere. He probably needed to revise their security measures, or upgrade their–bah, he should worry about this later, there were intruders in _his_ base and he takes a major offence to that.

Grabbing his communicator, he had his people to mobilize.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Dillon knew the inevitability was drawing near. He could feel it. And it doesn't really help with the worried looks Summer and Ziggy were giving him.

Right now, he needed to channel all of this…_ energy_? He doesn't really believe in that mumbo-jumbo but he feels like he should at least try control this – whatever this is – from growing into something he can't handle.

He had been busily punching a sandbag when he felt someone creep from behind. Alert, he looked around, ears focused.

"You know, it's rude to spy on other people."

There was a light tap behind him, "Really? I do apologize; it's always been a habit of mine."

He turned and saw this… thing, a female, judging by her stance, but it was definitely not human. Somewhere inside his head, there was a click, and he knew that this wasn't one of Venjix's forces. There was another click, and this being was both… good and evil. His com sounded and heard the colonel telling him that there were intruders in this facility.

Dillon looked at her, and she look at him. They read each other's body stance, and not a second more, Dillon launched himself towards the enemy.

.

-0-0-0-

.

RPM's Yellow Ranger felt a quick hit on her nape, and before she could even blink, she was down on the floor.

"Camille?" Lily was very surprised to find the Chameleon inside their prison. Camille was stationed in Theo's academy, and at first, she worried for the people and his friends in Theo's school, "Is something–"

Camille, even in her human form, looked both imposing and dangerous. "Hush, everyone's doing okay." She smiled, a smile reserved only for her and Jarrod, "Though I'm not so sure about you four." She had a little difficulty making friends after Lily's team defeated their Big Bad, especially since Camille's initial culture shock of being around so much _nice_ people, but she eventually got there. She was still stern-faced, even around her friends, but everyone knew she cared for them.

Lily was about to say something when Camille's partner started teasing, "Dustin, why am I not surprised? I seem to recall a similar situation like this during my uncle's third rise."

Dustin crossed his arms, his stance proud but jovial, "You didn't have to knock out my successor like that."

Camille's companion shrugged, "Standard ninja stealth moves, besides, I don't like using Plan Xander. Takes too much effort."

He pursed his lips, "Nice to see you too Kapri." The pink-haired ninja was, on most accounts, still the same. Except for the scar running from her right eye down to her right cheek. She was battle-hardened now, giving her beauty a sense of danger that was both alluring and mysterious. Oh, she still spazzed about fashion magazines with her sister every now and then, considered them cultural relics really, but Dustin can't really judge her for that because he was like that with his comic books. "How's Marah?"

Kapri stepped closer to Kira's cell and eyed her, "The same, wanted to come with us, but Cam was being Cam, says she's not as stealthy as me."

Kira's smile was almost feral like, "I think the blaring alarms disagree with you on that sentiment." Kapri looked at Kira, and Kira looked at Kapri.

"Nice to see you too." They said simultaneously.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Flynn was just about finished with this new invention when there was an ungraceful thud behind some boxes from his side.

"…annoying temporal magicks, this is the last time I'll do what Xander says." A female voice sounded annoyed as the dust started to fade from the air. "Why did I even follow his advice in the first place? Using the rune of Somenter with the crest of Alamenti? That's just stupid."

Granted, Flynn had no idea what this woman was talking about, but it somehow made him smile.

The dust settled and there was a blonde girl, ethereal looking, dusting her dress robe. She looked up and their eyes met.

"Oh, hello there." This woman's voice was light and wispy.

"Hi…" Flynn grabbed his wipe cloth from his pockets and wiped his hands, "Are you okay?" He extended a hand and she took it gratefully.

The woman smiled, but then looked around, "Well, this is weird."

Flynn's eyes were glued on her, "Really?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, but at least this isn't some weird dimension where the sky was pink and the water was red." She looked at him, "I _am_ in Corinth, am I not?"

Series Blue's right dimple was showing, "Yes, my lady." And he immediately wanted to beat himself up for saying something so…_ stupid._

The blonde woman, whose wavy hair reached just below her waist, tilted her head at him. Her eyes then widen, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize who you are. I'm really, really sorry."

He was just about to ask her name when Flynn's communicator sounded.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"You show promise." was what Dillon's opponent told him as she blocked his umpteenth blow, sending back a kick of her own.

Dillon recoiled, narrowly dodging her attack. "And you are very annoying."

His opponent laughed and dropped her stance, "Well, I've been called worse. In fact, I'll take that as a compliment."

He tightened his fist, "Now that annoys me even more."

He charged at her, with anger and hate, and all the things bothering him lately, and that's when she saw it.

"You… I sense something in you?" she could feel her powers grow with just his emotions alone, and that is never a good thing.

"Oh yeah?" he tried to kick her in the stomach, but she just waved it off with a slight touch.

"Something… ominous. Wait," she crossed her arms, "You've been tainted by… _evil_."

Dillon tensed.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"We've come to bust you out. Halley was a wreck when we did our routine contacts," Kapri told the group. Every few months, each of the human camps was scheduled to open up communications to discuss the issues at hand. Those who had a Mystic Force Ranger stationed in their base opened a magical line of communication, with the fighting academies using their justu –or whatever they call their magic– to join in. When Halley's team wasn't responding, everyone knew something was going on. Vida got a bit snippy and decided to just contact them, only to find Halley with the grave news.

"I forgot, that was today." Chip smiled, slapping his head comically. "Was V mad?"

Kapri smirked, "Very; and you forget a Pink's tenacity."

Camille has phased through Lily's cell and was hugging her female friend, "We were the only ones able to come here because, unfortunately, everyone was too busy."

Kapri used her right foot to check on the unconscious Yellow Ranger on the floor, "The Samurai team was deployable, but a memo from the Time Force team said that they should never do an initial contact to Team RPM, something about preventing a paradox from happening. Whatever that means."

"How's Theo? And Cassey?"

Camille let go, "Still alive, but I'm afraid Swoop's academy has fallen."

"Is he?" Lily felt a lump on her throat.

"Don't worry, everyone made it out safely. He actually saw the attack even before it happened. Which is surprising considering he's as blind as a bat."

"I take offense to that joke." Dustin remarked.

"In any case," Lily breathed in relief, "I'm happy everyone's still safe."

Kapri was tapping her foot, "So... anybody seen Clare? Or Itassis?"

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Well, that's peculiar." Vasquez was listening on the conversations of the captives and the intruders.

Hicks was beside her, nodding in agreement, "For an extremely good extraction team they're… not doing it right." Extremely good because they managed to bypass all of their security measures. They were scattered too, which could mean that they wanted to thin out their forces or keep them from mobilizing quickly. The two lone intruders were even keeping a _Ranger_ occupied. But those inside the prison area were _chatting_ with them. Which is undesirable considering time isn't on their side.

Colonel Truman entered, looking sour. "Report."

"Sir, we have four intruders," Hicks started, "One in the Rangers' lounge area, one in the training facility, and two in the prison ward. We believe it's an extraction team."

"Sir, Series Black is engaged with the intruder in the training facility, Series Blue is not responding, but I've confirmed that he's in contact with the intruder in the lounge area, Series Yellow is unconscious in the prison ward, but is relatively unharmed, and the remaining Rangers are on their way into the base as we speak. Also, the troops stationed in the holding area have all been knocked out, unconscious, according to my sensors. Lastly, Hicks issued an order for a team to head to each of the intruders." Vasquez finished, typing on her computer console.

"Good job, both of you." The aged man nodded to his two troops, "I want everyone to focus on the prisoners, keep them from escaping. That's what they came here for, and we sure as hell won't give them the satisfaction of accomplishing their goal. Series Black and Blue can keep the other intruders company." Colonel then started to bark out security checks to see if Corinth has been compromised and to see if the city had weak points. "It's up to us now, to protect our base, and I don't want any one of you half-assing it."

.

-0-0-0-

.

"So, you're an intruder."

The blonde woman nodded apologetically, "I'm afraid so. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"Why are you here?" Flynn doesn't really feel threatened around her, in fact, their whole disposition felt rather endearing.

"I'm looking for my friends."

Flynn nodded, not really bothered by that vague answer, "Fair enough." He looked at her, grinning, "You know, I'm supposed to keep you occupied."

"Really?"

The Blue Ranger nodded, "I don't suppose you would mind giving me your name."

She laughed, extending her hand for a handshake. "Clare."

He grabbed it and shook it twice, "Flynn, nice to meet you."

"I like your Scottish accent." She said before releasing his hand, "I'm really sorry for the intrusion, especially to your boss, but I must be going now." She summoned her staff from thin air, leaving him gaping like a fish out of water. "I hope we meet again mister Blue Ranger." And with that, she vanished from thin air.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"You mustn't let it consume you." Itassis said, easily deflecting his blows now. Terror, doubt, anger… they fueled her power. In the time out of the service of her old master, she has learned that these emotions that strengthened her can be used for good. To _help_ the good.

Dillon's heart never pounded so fast before. This… thing… he felt like she knew what he was going through. And nothing scared him more than that because she knew what might happen to him if he tips to far from the good, and that she can tell everyone that fact.

"You mustn't let the fear cloud you." She wasn't attacking anymore; she was just playing it defensively against him. Dillon knew he should've morphed from the start but he had been erratic today, and the thought only crossed him now that he had been knock to the ground by trying to kick her half-hazardously.

The entrance of the training room opened, and several dozen troops appeared, blasters pointed at Dillon's opponent.

"Fear on this." One of them said, firing away.

Dillon side rolled his way to safely, dust picking up as they hit their target.

"Fear?" There was a laugh from the smoke that was surrounding their enemy, "I'll show you true fear." And Itassis jumped to the assembled group, commanding magicks she hasn't used since serving Octomus.

The whole ordeal didn't last for long, because the soldiers weren't used to her powers, and one by one, each of the Dillon's aid fell unconscious, or in too much pain to stand up.

Itassis looked at them, then at Dillon, "Remember what I said, Black Ranger, lest you be the downfall of your allies." And just like that, she faded back into the darkness.

.

-0-0-0-

.

The four intruders regrouped near the prison cells holding the four yellow rangers.

"Well, what an odd bunch for a rescue team," Kira commented, crossing her arms. "Can't say I'm not thankful though."

Chip perked up at seeing Clare, "Hey Clare, how's Rootcore?" he asked as she walked to his cell.

"Still the same. For one thing, V's furious that you got captured."

His grin was infectious, "Tell her I'm sorry then."

Itassis was studying the unconscious Summer, "She's… just like you four, is she not?"

"Yes, the yellow probably gave it away." Kapri said dryly, "Now, are we getting outta here or not because–"

A couple dozen soldiers burst in on them, shouting and pointing blasters to their direction. Dillon was with them, morphed, while Flynn was smiling at them, apparently not bothering to do the same as his teammate.

Kapri unsheathed her wakizashi that hang from her back. Camille was in her fighting armor, her twin Sais pointed at the enemy. Itassis merely stood proud but intimidating while Clare summoned her Gatekeeper Staff.

"Two dozen soldiers against the four of us," Kapri started, "Hardly sounds fair, doesn't it."

Camille chuckled, "They have two rangers, I think we're evenly matched."

"Lower your weapons, and stand down." One of the soldiers ordered.

Kira leaned back on concrete wall, "Girls, I hate to break it to you, but they're the good guys."

Kapri rolled her eyes, "And so are we."

Chip was frowning in his cell, "I'd rather we not fight, to be honest. We are on the wrong here." He looked at Kapri, "We're captives, you're intruders, and they're security: it's a perfect reasonable reaction from them."

Clare tilted her head, "Well, I don't suppose Plan Xander would work."

One of the soldiers probably had slippery fingers because a blaster was fired at the four interlopers. Kapri took it as the first hit and started to give orders of her own, "Clare, shield barrier." Not a second more, the blonde sorceress had erected her most powerful magical barrier that surprisingly reflected the blaster's beams. "Itassis, concentrate on knocking them out, just don't overdo it. I hate to have Cam screaming on my ear for injuring one of the good guys." Itassis' eyes started to glow as an eerie black mist came out from her hands. "Camille, I want you to phase Kira and the others out, and don't damage the place, we don't want to provoke them anymore that we already have."

Kapri locked eyes with the Black RPM Ranger, "And we," she circled him, "have a duel to start."

Amidst all this, Summer was starting to stir. One moment she was listening to the vague but frankly interesting stories of the captives and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a numbed pain in her nape. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw this pink-haired woman squaring off with Dillon.

"W-wha–?"

Dustin appeared from beside her, "I'll give you a short version: my friends didn't really like you capturing us, so they sent a team to retrieve us."

Chip was suddenly kneeling beside her, "I'm sorry for the pain. Here," he opened his palms and his spellphone materialized. "I'm going to…" he whispered something she couldn't understand, and the dull ache from the back of her neck vanished. She sat upright watching four new people battling with her friends and Colonel Truman's soldiers.

"Clare!" Kapri said, using her sword's blunt edge to knock a soldier out cold while keeping Ranger Black occupied, "I could use that teleportation spell by now. Camille, give her cover."

Kira then visibly tensed, "Lily's morpher."

Dustin stood up, "I'll get it." Summer wasn't exactly sure what happened, but Dustin was suddenly a yellow streak, passing through a wall of soldiers with ease.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Sir, our scans show that a fast biological unit is coming towards–" the door burst open, and Dustin stood tall before all of them. Vasquez and Hicks were just about to grab their blasters when the tall brunet suddenly smiled, streaking towards the colonel. The aged man wasn't prepared for a ninja's speed, so the sunglasses were plucked from his hands faster than he could shout out orders.

"I'll be taking this now," he said before streaking out of the place, leaving a confused group of people.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Dustin, on his way back to his allies, saw the four other RPM Rangers on their way to the prison cells.

"Bad news," he tossed Lily's morpher back to her, "Enemy reinforcements are on their way."

"Clare?" Kapri was managed to dodge most of Dillon's blows but the ones that hit, hit hard and she was starting to tire. Kira was sparring off with Flynn, who still wouldn't morph. And Itassis was crowd controlling most of the soldiers with illusions and magicks, with Camille and Lily using themselves as a barricade from those who aimed to disrupt Clare's spell.

Chip looked at the sorceress, his own magical barrier shielding her from most of the lasers fired at her "Give her thirty seconds; it's on the most crucial part." Glyphs started to form around the blond Gatekeeper as she continued the long incantation needed for the spell to work.

"Got that everyone?" Kapri asked, making everyone nod, "Good."

Elsewhere, Dr K. had most of her sensors analyzing this woman. How could this woman command such… _energy _just by saying gibberish words?

Kira wanted to morph, actually most of her teammates wanted too, but there's the Psycho Yellow Ranger on the loose; if even one of the other Yellows (aside from Summer) morph, it would be like red flagging her. Leaving a trail of breadcrumbs that'll lead her to this base, and none of them wanted that. She couldn't use her ace weapon, which was her sonic scream, because it might disrupt Clare's concentration, so she fought seriously. Fortunately, the Blue Ranger was somehow holding back, and that made the fight a whole lot easier.

But the battle's tide didn't go into their favor because the four other Rangers arrived.

"Great." Kapri hissed as she used a beam jutsu on Dillon. The Black Ranger wasn't able to dodge it, but he held the pain pretty well.

"Fifteen seconds," Chip reminded, commanding lightning by his fingertips. Even with most of the soldiers out cold, the arrival of four Rangers was more than enough to overwhelm their group.

Summer doesn't know what to think of the situation, these people, while captives and intruders, felt like they weren't enemies. Her gut feeling was telling her that she could trust them, and she's never really doubted that gut because it's never let her down. But there was so much her heart can take as she watched as the soldiers who have been with her since the beginning all got knocked out in front of her. Tightening her fists, she charged at Chip.

Dustin saw her, and before she could land the attack, he had intercepted it.

"I'm sorry,"

Dustin smiled sadly, "We don't hold it against you. We just have our friends to protect."

"Don't we all?" Summer tried to knee him, but he blocked her, doing this quick move that ended with her on the floor.

"…I command ye, sigils: that that the eternal Cosmos hear my plea. That I, the Gatekeeper, implore her great Cosmos to grant her child this power." Clare felt the static in the air as she finished the spell, "that I, the Gatekeeper, be allowed to command the will of Time and Space. For her children, Time and Space, to grant me the power to command their powers. This I ask... _Tele Portarae!_" She muttered the last incantation, and suddenly there was a magical crest that glowed on the floor. It's shade was a warm cyan, and it illuminated the room so much a few soldiers got blinded. Exhausted, Clare fell to the floor, "It's done…"

Chip nodded, "Everyone, to Clare!"

Lily and Camille were nearest to her; they touched Clare's shoulder and they vanished into a shimmery light. Itassis, who was fighting against the twins, used a relatively strong concussive blast that knocked both of them to the wall; that was enough of a distraction for her to run to the panting sorceress and touch her shoulder, vanishing too in a flash of light. Kira and Kapri were up against Scott, Ziggy and Dillon; all three of them were morphed, and were easily overwhelming the two women. Kapri saw Kira's looks, and the pink-haired ninja ducked, giving way for Kira to unleash her strong scream, enough to push the three rangers back a couple of feet away for a few seconds. Kapri then grabbed Kira and ninja-streaked to Clare, fading too as they placed her hand over her wavy hair. Dustin and Chip were the last; Dustin was squaring off against Summer, who was standing well on her own, while Chip was raising the shield needed to protect Clare from stray laser beams as well as using his dominion over lightning and thunder to protect Clare from soldiers who got a little to close.

"Dustin!" Chip called, and the older male ninja streaked to him, pulling the younger man over his shoulder. He then ran to Clare, who looked even more exhausted than before, because keeping up the portal, and using her body as the medium was taking its toll on her, "Clare, we're all accounted for." The blonde looked up, smiling bright (though still in obvious pain) "…and I, the Gatekeeper, having commanded Time and Space, return their power back into the embrace of Cosmos." He was just about to touch her, when he felt someone grab his other arm.

Flynn wasn't sure what happened to the people after they touched Clare, but he knew as hell that they weren't getting away that easily. So before the two males could do the same, he made a grab for it.

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the properties of the spell Clare had used. Instead of pulling them away from her, he got dragged to wherever they were going.

There was a bright burst of white light, and six Rangers, as well as the remaining conscious soldiers, were shocked to find a prison lacking of its captives and a base lacking one Flynn McAllistair. A small puff of smoke in place of where they were supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, this was my favorite chapter to write. As always, if I make any mistakes or contradict myself with canon, feel free to point it out, I'll be happy to edit it. On another note, I don't know how this beta reading style, and I feel like I should have one to enhance my story. I've tried contacting a bunch of people here in but no one seems to reply to me, does anyone know a good beta reader? Still, hope you liked the update!


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. K was already typing furiously on her console, the disappearance of Series Blue had affected all the five other rangers. Don't even mention about the city council because Colonel Truman alone was giving her a hard time. Not to mention the aged man was constantly on her ear about finding their missing comrade.

She couldn't assure them that the Blue Ranger was fine because her sensors were telling her that Series Blue was no longer _inside_ the dome, despite rescanning the place dozens of times. And in this day and age, that already meant that Series Blue was as good as dead.

The only consolation that she could get was the normal bio readings of the missing Ranger.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Flynn felt like he was riding a rollercoaster. Except it also felt like his entire being was being pulled apart, mushed, and bent in angles he was sure the human body was incapable of. He wouldn't really be surprised that by the time the ride was over, he'd be having a very bad case of vertigo.

The next thing he knew, he was face-first on the cold ground.

"Wha-"

He stood up and took in his surroundings.

"Am I still in Corinth?"

Well, the whole place looked something that resembled Corinth, with the high tech consoles and uniformed personnel walking around the place, but there was this big gigantic wall… made of glass that had showed that he was under the sea. Either that or outer space looked like looking through the sea.

The first thing he noticed after staring at the mesmerizing array of erected undersea towers was that no one was taking him into custody.

He looked around, and the extraction team and his prisoners were chatting amongst themselves, not really paying due attention to their stowaway.

"Uhh…" Flynn really didn't know how to proceed, but he trusted his gut and walked to the blonde woman named Claire who was talking to that vampire-like creature.

"Mr. Blue Ranger," Claire 'harumph' in an aggravated way that was a little endearing through his eyes, "I don't really appreciate what you did there."

"Huh?" came Flynn's intelligent reply.

The woman-like creature beside her laughed in a haughty but not really offending way, "You, my dear child, simply complicated matters over at your place."

Kira walked to them, holding a stern glare at Flynn, "What do you think you're allies are doing right this moment?"

Flynn's eyes widened. They must be worried sick trying to look for him. Scott would probably be beating himself up at losing him. Summer would be holding up a strong front but underneath her exterior, she'd be going crazy not knowing what happened to him by now. His best friend would probably be looking for him, running herself tired. Flynn, Ziggy, Gem, the Doctor K, even the colonel would all be worrying about him.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Master," Tenaya 7 kneeled in front of her master's console, "Our circuitry department has been trying to fix the bugs on your new tool, but something really seems off with this model."

Her master didn't reply.

"If you will, master, but I suggest that we let her out for a while. So we can study what's wrong with her."

"…Fine." Came his reply.

Tenaya 7 inwardly smiled, the way the doll seemed to reconfigure the new codes they put inside her was getting annoying, but knowing that _she _could study her master's new prodigy was a nice feeling. Perhaps, they may not have broken _her_ after all.

.

-0-0-0-

.

"Should I be cuffed, or something?" Flynn asked as he followed the assorted group of people.

Chip turned to him, tilting his head, "Why should me? We tried to escape from _your place_ remember?"

Flynn looked at him, bewildered, before shrugging. "Speaking of which, where are we?"

Kapri, the squad leader that headed the extraction mission smirked, "Well that depends on who you ask. But if you ask me, we're in the geek squad's command center of the Morphing Grid." Kira rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips, while others just shook their head.

"Hey, I take offense to that, Kapri." A female voice came from nowhere. Flynn didn't know what happened, but one moment no one was there and when he blinked someone was standing in front of them. Like a ninja.

"oh, hey Tor!" Dustin ran to the blonde clad in blue and engulfed her in a hug.

"Dustin." This Tor person said, trying to sound stern, but she erupted in laughter a few moments later.

"Yeah, Kapri. We're not all geeks here." A glowing blue glyph formed in the ground and a raven-haired woman also in blue clothes (but with a cape this time) appeared.

"Maddie!" Chip grinned and ran to his friend. "It's been so long."

"Case in point," Maddie pointed to Chip, "He's a geek."

Greetings were exchange, and jokes were said. Amidst all these, Flynn felt the eyes of the two women.

"Hi…" Flynn gave his lopsided smile.

"Maddie, this is sad."

The black-haired woman placed a hand over her hip, "I know… it's still just us."

"We feel you." Dustin and Chip said at the same time.

"What're you guys talking about?" Flynn asked them, but the two women simply laughed.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Hayley knew that they were coming for her. She was watching the new monster attack in the TV, and seeing a missing ranger and no word from the others yet meant that something was up. It's only a matter of who gets to her first, her allies or her hopefully would-be allies.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Flynn was led into a room that was quite literally his dream room.

A tinkering room filled with smart, equally eccentric tinkering people. It also made it even more awesome knowing how each of them liked the color blue.

A bespectacled man in a blue button-up came to him, "Oh, you must be our successor. Hello, my name is Billy Cranston." He was wiping his oily hands with an equally oil towel, "It would be polite to shake hands now but seeing as my hands are filthy, well…"

"Successor?"

A dark skinned man walked to Flynn, all bright smiles, "Oh, sweet you're here!" The man actually engulfed him in a brotherly hug before calling everyone's attention.

Kira laughed at Flynn's disposition, "Ethan!"

.

-0-0-0-

.

With all the greetings and with everyone checked for possible injuries, the group decided to go to a more suitable place to exchange information.

"So much blue…" Kapri shivered at the sight of Aquabase's command ceter.

Tori crossed her fingers, "well, what did you expect?"

Kapri just rolled her eyes and took a seat between Itassis and Kira.

"So, what happened?" Billy asked ater everyone settled down. More than a dozen people in the room were former rangers, and more than half of them here were formerly blue. Unofficially, people looked up to him as the leader of the base, probably because of his seniority over the others. But for him, it was weird that he was the leader of the Aquabase, considering Carter's team, or the team that spearheaded this project, was stationed here.

"Yes, we were worried when you guys didn't open communications earlier," Tori told them from her seat. She headed the security of the base, being one of the only two morphable rangers as Madison maintained the wards and shields and magical thingamajing needed to keep this place going.

"Yeah. V actually threw a fit when Hayley told us the news; she actually wanted to head the mission herself." Maddison told them, giving a teasing look at Chip, who grinned at his best friend.

"Pinks were always the tenacious ones…" Ethan quipped.

"What was that?" Dana asked in mock anger. Everyone laughed, so did Flynn, who was seated beside Kira's group.

The laughter died down, when Kira told them the news.

"There's a Psycho Ranger on the loose." The few who knew what that mean gasped, and the others stared at her in bewilderment. It's as if that piece of news sucked all the happiness out from the room.

Billy eyes hardened, "Are you sure."

Chip brought out his spell phone and mumbled out a spell. It was a memory charm meant to displace the caster's memory in a projector-like way.

"So it's true then…" Ethan, who Flynn saw as an easy going young man, said seriously, "Is it a team?"

Dustin shook his head, "We don't know yet."

Dax looked at the screen, "What's a Psycho Ranger?"

Kira looked at Billy, who nodded pensively, "While we've all faced all kinds of tough foes before, I honestly think Andros' team ended up picking the shortest stick from the group. Imagine creating an anti-version of yourself… someone who knew you inside-out. Imagine that someone having been tailor-made for your destruction. That's what that is. And now Venjix has one, and we're not sure if he has more."

Chip looked at them, "there were three of us veteran rangers on the field when she showed up, and she could more than handle us even with the new team."

"What's happening in the end?" Carter asked, seeing the Psycho Ranger do this… weird thing.

"Is it possible that it's just a new robot?" Dax asked.

Chip shook his head, "It was weird, but I think… she had life energies in her. I sensed it," Chip's memory ended and everyone's eyes landed on the redhead, "I don't know if this is appropriate, but I think she's a doll."

"What do you mean?" Maddison asked.

"She's alive. I know for sure." Chip did a thinking pose, "But I don't think she exhibited emotions."

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, the alarms blared.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Somewhere along the ruins of what used to be Blue Nay Harbor, two beings ran away from a group of pursuers.

"I told you that was a dumb idea."

They were the only two remaining of their kind, and while it was lonely, it wasn't really that sad.

"You know, Toxica, if we weren't friends I'd say you're angry at me right now."

"I am angry at you." Toxica hissed under her breath as she ran as fast as she could. Jintrax never understood why running was taxing to her, because she's an Org, and Orgs had ore endurance than mortals, but Toxica was running in a long dress while wearing _heels_. He should be giving her mad props for managing to keep up with him in her choice of footwear because-

She stopped running because their pursuers fired an energy beam at them. They didn't hit but it served as a distraction that made them lose their momentum.

"You know," Jintrax pulled out his daggers, "for a robot you seem… competent."

Zurgane laughed, unsheathing his weapons, "And for a weakling, you know how to run."

Toxica had her staff ready, pointed at Zurgane and his minions. "I don't suppose you'd just let us leave, will you?"

Zurgane got into his stance, "Well, what kind of host would we be if we didn't know how to entertain our guests."

Jintrax sighed, "Well, I really hate it when The Abyss of Evil opens up."


End file.
